


A Christmas Where the World's Not Ending

by mooninmourning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooninmourning/pseuds/mooninmourning
Summary: Dean and Cas have their first Christmas as a couple.And Cas has a special gift for his hunter.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot/Art Contest - December 2019





	A Christmas Where the World's Not Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Not too much happens, but rated T just to be safe :)

Waking up with his angel in his arms was already the best present that Dean could've gotten on that special day.

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead, just because he could, and he wanted to, and he knew that Cas loved it, and he loved that he could, and because he wished that he had been able to do it years ago.

"I love you, Cas."

And he should've said that a long, long time ago.

"Dean," Cas breathed out. No matter how many times the hunter said it, the words always brought a beautiful flush to Cas's cheeks, and his eyes always became a little misty. And no matter how many times Cas said his name like that, Dean could hear everything in it. He could see it all too. Though it astounded him, he could see and hear and _feel_ that Castiel, this celestial being that was still somehow more human than most actual humans, loved him and wanted to be with him. And that they were both equally impossibly happy together.

"Dean Winchester, I love you."

It was a great morning. 

Later on though, while Dean was still eating breakfast, Cas got up, told Dean not to come into their room for the rest of the day, and walked away. Dean would have been concerned if not for the exaggerated wink that was thrown his way, causing him to choke on his coffee.

He figured Cas had some kind of Christmas surprise for him. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was really excited. The only thing that bothered him was that Cas was spending a lot of time alone in their bedroom, and not with him. Wrapping presents shouldn't take that long, and all of their gifts should have already been gathered in the kitchen. It was a pretty small pile, but it was something.

Luckily, Sam was there to distract him with talk about food for later, so he ended up not thinking about it too much. Then Cas came out, looking pleased with himself.

And then there was a smile on both of their faces, and Cas was wearing a light blue sweater with a penguin on it—underneath the trenchcoat of course—and this was seriously the best Christmas that Dean's had in a long time. Ever, actually.

Sam acted like he was grossed out by their sappy stares, but he was truly happy for them. This was definitely his favorite Christmas. They were all safe, for once. All completely in control of their own bodies, all together, and all content.

It was time for them to enjoy the little things that they had never been able to before.

So Sam blasted Christmas music through the bunker, and Dean did his best to teach Cas how to make Christmas cookies. Dean called dibs on all of the ones shaped like angels.

Team Free Will had decided early that they would get a very tiny tree and put it in the center of the table. The Winchesters at first weren't going to get one at all, due to the hassle of getting a tree inside of the bunker, but then Cas insisted that they have one. So they complied. They all knew that Dean could never say no to those blue eyes.

As for the presents, they were all more than satisfied. Cas bought Dean a cookbook that had nothing but recipes for different kinds of pie. They looked forward to using it together. The angel got Sam a fairly thick stack of books on old lore. Sam got Cas a shirt that read, "I'm with Stupid," earning an eye roll from Dean. Dean's annoyance faded when Sam handed him some band shirts. Dean got Sam a giant blanket because he knew that his tallness made it hard for him to be completely covered, as well as some workout clothes. Dean got his boyfriend a leather bracelet with "Castiel" on the outside and "Dean's Angel" on the inside. With a heart, of course.

It was pretty late when they decided it was time to go to bed, with Castiel taking Dean by the hand and eagerly pulling him to their room.

As soon as they were inside, Cas closed the door and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Their noses were nearly touching. Dean wanted to look around the room to see why his angel had been in there for so long earlier, but he was completely captured by Cas's loving gaze.

"Look up, Dean," Cas whispered.

So Dean did, and he couldn't stop his mouth from opening when he saw the ceiling, which was completely covered with mistletoe. 

He was barely looking back down when Castiel moved forward, pressing their lips together. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he brought his hands down to hold his angel at the waist, underneath his trenchcoat. Cas kissed him repeatedly, with tiny breaks allowing him a quick breath before pulling back in.

Dean was moaning quietly, unable to help himself as his mouth was slowly worked open. When Cas let his tongue slide across the inside of Dean's bottom lip, the moaning got louder. Dean grabbed Cas's face because _damn it_ , they were not close enough. With one hand in the angel's black hair, he slotted their mouths together so they could taste as much of each other as they could. 

The sounds they made blended together more and more with each kiss between them. Most of the time, Dean was worried that he was going to pass out. Cas's mouth was relentless. Soon enough, Dean was leading them to their bed.

With Cas underneath, their lips rarely left each other.

Dean pulled away after a few more minutes, and looked down at his angel. He looked adorable, all out of breath, and with rosy cheeks. If you asked Dean, Castiel himself was a Christmas miracle.

"We are still under mistletoe, Dean. I believe you are supposed to keep kissing me," Cas said, pulling Dean down by his collar.

Dean happily obliged.


End file.
